compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marco Salo
Marco Salo is a humble prospector in Triumvirate Mining Corporation. Marco’s burning interest’s are exploring the galaxy as well as wanting to see as much of it as possible. He knows that information is power and he intends to collect as much of it has he can. Marco is a dedicated and fair leader always trying to get things done as efficient as possible Background Growing Up ---- Marco grew up on farm on the peaceful planet Cirlaphor with his father and mother both working hard to keep the food on the table and trying to give their only son the best upbringing possible. Being a farmer’s son he was taught early that hard work is the only way of getting ahead in this galaxy, these values follow Marco to this day. The Death of his Family ---- When Marco was 23 years old he took Carama as his wife; soon after the marriage she gave birth to a baby boy and life couldn’t get any better for Marco and his new little family. However, this happiness wouldn’t last long, one night when Marco came home from spending the day selling his crop on the market he found his home burnt to the ground. Sadly both his wife and his still infant son had died in the flames. Leaving Cirlaphor ---- The death of his family left Marco devastated, he decided to leave Cirlaphor and seek out the meaning of his life out in the galaxy. Said and done he traveled to the nearest city and found a trader. He traded his farm for a YT-2000 and set out to explore the galaxy. Sadly he didn’t really know how to pilot his new ship, thats when he came across a cybernetics “expert” whom told Marco that he had chips that contained the knowledge to fly ships. The Bad Chip ---- Marco followed the “expert” to his lab and they started talking about the prices of the chips. They where very expensive so Marco had to settle for a used chip but he was reassured that the chip had been formatted and that nothing remained from the previous owner. Sadly he was mistaken the “expert” who did the implantation of the chip was a fraud and the experience almost cost Marco his life. Marco now carries the memories of the late Matte Starbringer, the previous carrier of the cybernetics implants placed within his brain. Across the galaxy Marco spent a few years flying around the galaxy and trying to get over the death of his family. He flew from one corner to another searching for some comfort and trying to find new meaning to his life. Marco remembered his fathers words about working hard. Joining the Trade Federation TF Ministry of Defence ---- After 3.5 years of space travel Marco remembered a recruitment poster for the Trade Federation that he saw just before he left Cirlaphor and decided to join the government to make the galaxy a better place for all to live in. He signed up for the Ministry of Defence and soon made friends with another young pilot named Mas Rarraf, who showed him how the MoD worked. He somehow recognised Mas from somewhere; it was when they started talking that Marco realised that Mas and Matte had been friends in the Invisible Army. Marco settled right into MoD, feeling like a fish in water, and working hard to make his superiors happy. Promotion to Tribune and Gamma Group Commander ---- When Marco had been in the MoD for a few months, working hard and getting good results on his missions he was promoted to Tribune and Gamma Group Commander in charge of the protection of Epidimi, Telti and Thrakia by the Minister of Defence, Centauri Tyridius. Marco felt proud of his promotion and worked even harder to show that he was worthy of his promotion. Deputy Minister of Defence ---- After some time as Tribune and GGC, Minister Tyridius appointed Mas Rarraf minister of defence in order to focus on his job as Duceroy for Trade Federation. This became a crucial turning point in Marco’s career in the Ministry of Defence. He was contacted by his old friend Mas Rarraf, asking for Marco to accept the position of deputy. Marco didn’t hesitate to take the offer to help his friend in the continuous work of making the MoD the efficient ministry it is today. ---- Minister Of Defence ---- After serving as DMoD for some time in the Trade Federation Marco's CO Mas Rarraf was offered a position in the new faction InterGalactic Banking Clan, This left the TF Ministry of Defence with out a leader. Marco was asked to pick up where his good friend left of. He did not hesitate for a second to serve the Trade Federation in new and more challenging way. He quickly settled in his new position as Minister. ---- Duceroy ---- After serving the Trade Federation for some time as Minister of Defence Viceroy Morgarr stepped down and was replaced by Jacob Jansen. Marco was asked by the newly appointed Viceroy to continue to serve the Trade Federation as Duceroy, Marco had some doubts about accepting this position, but he finally accepted Jacob's offer to become Duceroy ---- Chief Justice ---- Marco's time as Duceroy was really short, he left it to tend to some pressing personal business. When he returned Horley Cyan had been appointed Duceroy. Marco wanted to still serve in the Trade Federation so he was offered the position Chief Justice , upholding the law and order of the federation. Marco no longer serves as Chief Justice , and but loved every minute of it. ---- Confederate Mining Corporation COO More on this matter at later date ---- CEO More to come later ---- Haven Corporation CEO More to come at a later point ---- Confederate Recycling Company CEO More later ---- Leaving Trade Federation and CIS ---- More on this matter later Triumvirate Coalition Marco soon felt at home in TC and was offered a place in Triumvirate Mining Corporation as a prospector. Marco soon accepted and started doing his best to win the trust of his superiors. ---- Getting Back To Basics After had served as leader in the TF/CIS for so long Marco wanted to get back to the basics of his life once more, his new employer respected that, and let him do prospecting. ---- Triumvirate Mining Corporation Marco worked hard and prospected planet after planet for his new employer and was rewarded for his hard work with a promotion to Field Technologist, This was a big day for Marco and for his future career in TC. It meant that he was accepted into the group and that he was no longer an outsider. Personal Collection of Worldly Possessions ---- Capital Class Ships *YV-666 *CR-90 Assassin-class Corvette *L-500 Space Liner ---- Freighter Class Ships *Lambda Shuttle *YT-2000 *GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat *Pursuer Enforcement Ship ---- Fighter Class Ships * 1 Full Squad ETA-2's ---- Awards and Commendations ---- ---- ---- Ranks and Jobs Held By Marco Ranks *Tribune ( Trade Federation ) *Magnate Imperator ( Trade Federation ) *Arch Imperator ( Trade Federation ) *Duceroy ( Trade Federation ) *Chief Justice ( Trade Federation ) *Prospector ( Triumvirate Coalition ) *Field Technologist ( Triumvirate Coalition ) Job Titles *Gamma Group Commander ( Trade Federation ) *Deputy Minister of Defence ( Trade Federation ) *Minister of Defence ( Trade Federation ) *Duceroy ( Trade Federation ) *Chief Justice ( Trade Federation ) *Chief Operative Officer Confederate Mining Corporation *Chief Executive Officer Confederate Mining Corporation *Chief Executive Officer Haven *Chief Executive Officer Confederate Recycling Company *Prospector Triumvirate Mining Corporation ---- Category:Individuals Category:Human